Dangerous Cinderella
by Cui'Pz Cherry
Summary: Side Story dari— EXTRASENSORY PERCEPTION yang dipublish di akun Quartet PeTeng. Kim Heechul (Y), Tan Hankyung (N), Choi Siwon (N) "Kau galak sekali." "Memang, makanya jauh-jauh sana." "Tapi aku sangat rindu padamu." "Cih, bullshit!"


**SUPER JUNIOR ©Sment**

_Side Story_ dari—

_**EXTRASENSORY PERCEPTION**_

yang dipublish di akun **Quartet PeTeng.**

Dengan mengganti genre dan pair.

**Cast : Kim Heechul (Y) 18**

** Tan Hankyung (N) 18**

_** Choi Siwon (N) 22**_

_**Gender Switch**_

_**Dangerous**_** Cinderella**

By

**Cui'Pz Cherry**

Dari cermin kecil sebesar kepalan tangan itu Kim Heechul menatap bayangnya. Seperti biasanya, sangat yakin kalau ia begitu cantik, manis, imut dan semua itu dikemas di wajah yang sama. Wajah milik Kim Heechul!

"Cinderella..." sapanya pada bayangnya, bukan sesuatu yang terlalu narsis jika ia memuji diri sendiri, bukan? Sesaat ia tersenyum, sangat manis hingga membuatnya gemas sendiri—oh, mungkin bukan sendiri, nyatanya banyak mata yang memandang gemas ke arahnya tanpa ia sadari—

Ekpresi berikutnya adalah menggembungkan pipi. "Imut," komentarnya pada refleksi sendiri, disusul merapikan poninya yang sebenarnya masih tertata rapi. Tapi, masih ada yang kurang, tadi pagi ia tak sempat memakai lipgloss.

Hanya polesan bedak tipis yang membuatnya yakin tidak akan tampil dekil di depan para fansnya. Jam klasik di pergelangan kirinya bergerak mendekati pukul 7 pagi. Ia mengembalikan cermin wajibnya ke saku kemeja putihnya sebelum mengedar pandang ke penjuru arah. Masih belum terlihat juga yang Heechul cari. Gadis itu mendengus, lantas meraih cermin dan menatapnya lagi.

"Eonni..."

Heechul menyentuh dagunya, tersenyum bangga dengan gurat wajah yang menurutnya maha karya-Nya yang paling sempurna.

"Eonni, ayoo... Kau tunggu apa lagi?"

Ah, sepertinya Chullie menemukan sesuatu di rambutnya. O, itu daun kering. Pantas saja, ia sempat memanjat pohon mangga di rumah tetangga tadi. Maklum, tak tahan pada hasrat saat melihat mangga muda bergelayut manja di pohonnya.

"Eonni, kau menunggu Hannie Oppa ya? Dia kan pulang ke Chi—"

"Berisik!" Heechul mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya nyalang menatap adik perempuannya yang sejak tadi sangat mengganggu dengan suara tegurannya.

"Sungmin-ah! Mulutmu itu tak bisa diam, hah?"

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir. Kakak perempuannya itu galaknya memang seperti Herder. Tak tertandingi.

"Mian—"

"Kalau mau masuk, masuk saja. Kau kan sudah tahu di mana kelasmu. Tidak usah menungguku."

"Araseo..." desis Sungmin pasrah. Murung air mukanya selepas 'disembur', namun hanya sesaat, karena detik berikutnya ia dibuat haru oleh beberapa pemuda –yang merupakan teman sekelas— sudah berjajar memberikan bunga mawar.

"Segitu saja sudah narsis," komentar Heechul yang mengamati wajah haru Sungmin yang menerima bunga mawar yang nyatanya dicolong dari vas kepala sekolah.

Heechul membiarkan adiknya yang larut dalam haru itu berlalu menuju kelas dengan dibuntuti beberapa pemuda.

Heechul kembali memfokuskan diri pada sosok yang ia cari.

"Kenapa dia belum datang juga?" Heechul melirik lagi jam tangan di pergelangan kirinya. Mulai merasa tak tenang, gadis cantik itu berkali-kali melontarkan tanya pada diri sendiri.

Pemuda itu belum datang juga, padahal ia sudah rela berlelah-lelah menunggu di depan gerbang.

"Oppa... kemana dia?" Heechul mendengus kesal. Andai saja ada orang yang mendekat, ia yakin akan menelannya bulat-bulat.

Tapi, Heechul juga lelah. Persendiannya serasa mulai goyah. Jika genap 30 menit lagi Shisus belum datang, mungkin ia akan masuk kelas dengan ngesot.

"Cantik."

Deg!

Suara itu?

"Wo ai ni."

Deg!

Jangan-jangan... ah, memang tidak salah lagi.

Buru-buru Heechul menoleh ke samping kanan, dan seketika Heechul menajamkan sepasang matanya, menatap tak suka pada sosok lelaki yang tiba-tiba saja membisik nakal tepat di telinga kanannya.

"Brengsek." gadis berambut pendek itu muak. Pemuda di sisinya sesaat mendesah putus asa.

"Kau galak sekali."

"Memang, makanya jauh-jauh sana."

"Tapi aku sangat rindu padamu."

"Cih, _bullshit_!"

"Lalu, kau bilang apa tadi? Brengs— apa? Apa itu artinya aku sangat tampan?"

"Kau ingin mati muda ya?"

"Kau marah ya?"

Ada kerut di kening Heechul ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu, wajahnya menegang menatap lawan bicaranya, seakan ingin mengatakan 'Dan kau masih bertanya?'

"Maaf. Ini kan hanya dua minggu." Pemuda itu menunduk penuh sesal.

"Dua minggu katamu?" Heechul tertawa sinis, "kau tahu, aku hampir gila selama dua minggu itu. Dan kau bilang, 'hanya dua minggu?'" tawanya makin jelas, hingga bahunya terguncang.

"Kau memang kurang ajar, Hannie!"

"Maaf, Chullie... jangan marah lagi, aku pulang mendadak. Kau tahu, telpon dari China ke Korea itu mahal sekali."

"Kau memikirkan biaya telpon?" sepasang mata bening itu menajam murka. "Ah, sudah. Pergi sana. Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu lagi."

"Chullie... maafkan aku... aku janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Memasang puppy eyes saat ini pun percuma, si dangerous Cinderella bukan type yang akan iba hanya karena melihat mata melas.

"Aku rela dihukum. Atau dipukul sekalipun," imbuh Hangeng —nama pemuda itu— yang membuat Heechul kembali terfokus padanya. Dengan gerakan cepat tangan kirinya meraih kerah baju Hangeng dengan kasar, sebelah tangannya sudah standby di udara, siap mendaratkan pukulan telak di bagian wajah manapun. Mata, hidung, pipi, rahang, dan Hangeng hanya memejamkan mata.

5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

Tak ada apapun yang terjadi. Hangeng merasa bagian tubuhnya masih sepenuhnya utuh. Ragu ia membuka sepasang matanya. Wajah cantik Heechul masih di hadapannya, dengan posisi yang sama, jemari menjerat kerah bajunya.

Hening.

Hangeng mengerjapkan matanya, bingung. Tak biasanya si Herder seperti ini. Heechul pun merasa aneh, seharusnya ia sudah menampar, meninju, atau apapun sebagai pelampiasan kemarahan pada Hangeng yang pergi dan kembali dengan tiba-tiba. Tapi nyatanya, sebelah tangannya yang masih di udara itu justru beralih, gadis itu mengalungkannya di leher Hangeng disusul dengan ujung kepalanya menyandar pasrah di bahu Hangeng. Ah, Hangeng tahu, ia harus menyebutnya sebagai 'pelukan selamat datang'.

"Berani kau melalukannya lagi, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan berani. Aku janji." Hangeng menyambut pelukan itu dengan rengkuhan yang sama. Heechul, gadis itu satu-satunya alasan kenapa ia masih bertahan di Korea. Demi apapun, siksaan baginya bila jauh dari Herder cantik itu. Hangeng makin merapatkan rengkuhnya, meski berpasang-pasang mata tak rela menyorotnya tajam. Seakan tak ingin terlepas, tapi...

"Itu Oppa..."

Braakkk!

Terhempas tubuh Hangeng menerima dorongan _power full_ dari Heechul. Pemuda tanggung itu mengamati 'calon' kekasihnya dengan mata mengerjap, gadis itu sudah tancap gas. Entah mengejar siapa.

"Hey, baru beberapa menit bertemu..." Hangeng ingin menangis rasanya. Tapi, Cinderellanya sudah makin jauh.

"Nanti temui aku di kelas," pesan Heechul yang sempat menoleh dan memberi _kissbye_ sebelum menghampiri seseorang di parkiran. Jemari Hankyung terangkat ke udara, bergerak seakan menangkap _kissbye_ itu dan menempelkannya di pipi.

Tapi, tunggu dulu? Siapa yang dipanggilnya 'Oppa' tadi? Mata Hankyung tak mampu berkedip saat pandangannya mengarah pada sosok yang baru memarkir motor ninjanya di pelataran parkir. Kim Heechul tengah bicara serius dengannya.

Oh, astaga. Terlalu lamakah ia pergi hingga bertambah lagi saingan? Siapa laki-laki itu? Malas Hankyung akui tapi dia sangat tampan. Sial. Sial. Sial!

_**To be continued...**_

Latar belakang bikin FF ESP jadi Side storu sebenarnya, karena ESP lebih fokus ke _Brothership_, jadi dari pada melenceng, mending saya buatkan khusus momen Hanchulnya, :D _but_ ada mas Bawon di sini –eh, Siwon maksudnya.

Anggap saja ini masih prolog, jadi... pendek dan dikutip dari _**EXTRASENSORY PERCEPTION**_

Jadi, yang suka HanChul momen... Merapat... mau lanjut apa nggak?

Review dulu ... :D

Yang mau ngobrol juga bisa Follow twitter saya **(a)nikmatusai**

Jaa... matta nee


End file.
